


Pop punk love

by chrisxichi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Contract relationship, Famous, M/M, Male Love, Multi, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxichi/pseuds/chrisxichi
Summary: Karma Akabane needed a special someone. Nagisa needed more fame a contract brought them together, but can they last together? Or will Nagisa be left after being a pain to karma ? Or will love find a way into this twisted contract.





	1. The start chapter 1

**chapter 1**

****

Sometimes the sound of music is the remedy to a broken heart •

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Karma Akabane!!!" the shouts of hundreds of fans filled the arena. Chants of his name was all the adults could hear, well security of course. Everyone would go crazy for the maniac of the redhead, Karma Akabane the great singer of all time. A lone male watched from backstage his lips in a thin line. A man tapped him holding out the contract of agreement.

"Shiota-kun... just sign here and you'll officially start dating karma and your modeling will take off" Nodded the male signed the contract not bothering to read the small letters.

"Yeah yeah I know he doesn't seem like my type at all he seems pathetic. I don't even like pop punk I prefer more of a classic, but if it's for my career then I'll do this stupidity" soon the male walked away as the concert took full blast, his face scrunched up in disgust as his black boots walked across the marble floor..

" absolutely disgusting taste in music..." he spat walking away to the backroom. 

A few hours passed the clock read 11:54pm. The impatient male sat on the leather couch the cup of wine on his palm. Suddenly the famous male stepped in seeing the bodyguard and the beautiful blue haired beauty. With a smile he walked over holding out his hand, only to be rejected by the wonderful dove. 

"My agent will speak to you in private I just came to see if you really are what they say you are now if you'll excuse me I have places to be " 

Sassy and beautiful the two things Karma loved in a person. He felt a smile come to his lips, however he turned his attention to the agent who set the contract on the fine table. Understanding what that meant the redhead went and sat across the man discussing the contract and how long it would last. The contract was very long in his opinion, each detail set right and correctly from dates to public appearances. He knew he'd be able to accomplish these goals in no time. it would be like working, except he'd have someone who he could kiss and possibly fall in love with. 

Unfortunately for him Nagisa was only after more fame and not love at all...

 


	2. chapter 2 The First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma tries to please Nagisa on their first 'date' but he starts to doubt himself .

During morning routines Nagisa would be around his condo fixing his things or making phone calls to friends. He however did not expect for visitors especially when no one knew his address, just his manger did. So when the door bell rang the male stared at the door bewildered in mid bite of his toast. 'was I expecting someone? or did Icarus forget to tell me something?' He knew if he did not answer the person would go away but the same time he curious. Sighing the male stood up leaving his toast on the plate next to his oatmeal, his padded feet reached the door. As he opened the door the least person he expected was outside it was Karma he had roses. Raising a brow the model stared at him, of course the redhead just came in without warning.

"Why are you here and how did you get my address? I know Icarus did not give you my address.." 

"just came to see my future boyfriend and I asked your company do you mind or something?" 

Without another word Nagisa left upstairs to change from his night wear he left Karma to explore his living room. After a few minutes the male came back in galaxy leggings and a jersey with a number 7 on it his black converse well put. This caught the attention of Karma noticing how the man just dressed without care of his existence, it amazed him how simple this sassy creature was. Did this mean he was easy going? Or that he had logic and sass with a easy nature? He was indeed someone hard to read in Karma's opinion, or was he just alert at all times?... One thing for sure was that this man was beautiful in any clothing he put on, the way his hips were outlined made him sta-

"stop staring its creepy..." he spat his azure eyes giving a cold glare to the redhead. 

"sorry it's just your body and face make anything look dull. Now I can see why they made you into a model." He noticed how the azure eyes widen but looked away with a 'tsk' sound.

Karma liked how he tried to act strong against his compliment but he grabbed the male without another word taking him towards his car. He did after all come for a date might as well get his date on with this blue sapphire of his.

.

.

.

After hours and hours of running away from the pap Nagisa and Karma were in a nice reserved place. The model and the pop punk singer sat in their booth each wearing a suit, well Karma was as the other insisted on a dress. Strange it felt to Nagisa mostly because his old dates were pricks who just wanted a botty call. However he knew Karma was just doing this for the public they were under contract after all and he really did not need to have love again. So his first impression of Karma would stay as a idiot who had terrible taste in music 'just a idiot Nagisa nothing more..' 

Karma noticed a change of mood in the air, his attention went to Nagisa who was zoned out picking at his food. He was baffled as to why he was not eating the he reached over to touch his hand hearing a gasp from the table across theirs. 'crap... are some of those nosy people in here? Nagisa will probably think I want to use him. This cant be my first impression for him..' Without a response from Nagisa after the touch Karma panicked thinking he had seen the people meaning he was regretting signing the contract. Finally Nagisa looked up at Karma and smiled at him his face turning into a worry free look. He pulled back from karma's hand leaning up from the table.

"If we kiss do you think it'll be in the paper karma?" the male whispered leaning.

\---------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say changes are happening slowly with our little Nagisa.

if we kissed do you think it'll be in the paper karma?' the male whispered leaning in. 

Karma's thoughts swirled all over his head not believing that the male he just signed a contract with was willing to give him a kiss in public eye. Well it would benefit them both making them more famous and wanted by the female and male community, but... was this really the way to go? His mercury eyes dazzled as the soft cherry lips touched his making him feel warm and fuzzy inside, something he hadn't felt since his only lasting relationship with that girl. Gently closing his eyes he kissed back his left palm gently touching the others face, his passion all in this one kiss that would certainly not be the last one. Seconds felt like hours the time only slow until he pulled away from the kiss his cheeks dusted a light pink, however the other side only had a smile no affect of blushing. 

" we should go now Karma it's kinda late and I know you have things to do" 

"well.. alright we can go " standing up he offered Nagisa a hand who (not so) kindly declined standing by himself. 

The car ride was a bit silent neither side daring to speak to one another mostly because they have nothing alike. Of course the redhead did want to have a conversation with the blue haired male but he knew better than to bother him. A sigh left his lips as the limo ride passed through the bright lights of the city, well the popular side near the studio's 'maybe I can just make the driver stop and get off'. His thoughts yet again clouded his mind the driver continuing on the path not knowing he had to stop to drop off Nagisa, he also was busy on his smartphone not really helping. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the studio Karma leaving the limo thinking he would leave Nagisa to his doorsteps at least after such a awkward dinner. But his eyes widen as he saw the one thing he could not believe; they were at the studio where he had to go the one place he knew Nagisa would not want to step foot in. But if he did not go in the who would watch over the male? He hoped that Nagisa would for once agree with him and follow him inside. 

"Uh Nagisa listen... The driver kinda brought me to the studio and uhm.. can you follow me inside?.." Slowly the male looked up and frowned obviously hating the idea.

" I thought I told you I hate pop punk music... you know what i'll just catch a damn cab" he opened the door and started to walk down the street but that was huge mistake.

"SHIOTA!!! IS IT TRUE YOU AND KARMA AKABANE ARE DATING??" 

"No over here!! Answer our questions!!"

"can we get a photo? Actually can you answer some questions? your fans want to know!" 

Five different gossip channel reporters surrounded Nagisa making it impossible for him to leave only one option sadly was left, which was going with Karma to the studio. He let out a screech as Karma ran over and grabbed the male (but karma ended up getting scratched) taking him inside to the studio. Carefully Karma pulled him near a open door, his eyes were full of concern not letting go of Nagisa's palms.

"you okay?... I honestly was ready to punch one of them for you.. I mean look the messed up your hair. I'm so sorry for this horrible first date.." 

"it's fine now go record yourself I guess i'll wait for you out here.." 

Karma was about to speak however his manager came telling him it was time to record, however Karma also dragged Nagisa along not wanting to risk the male getting kidnapped, or kicked out of the studio. So here Nagisa was in the cursed studio listening to the horrid music that came out of Karma's mouth his face scrunching in disgust. 'why does anyone listen to this crap.. It sounds worse then that YouTube video.. I guess his looks make up for this garbage of his songs... But why does it always sell better yet why the heck does everyone want these songs in their homes? I think he buys all his music himself.. that's the only real explanation here' One song however made Nagisa look up his eyes making contact with Karma's gold mercury ones

' I thought falling in love was pathetic 

All I really wanted was a partner 

Someone who I could look into those eyes and say I love you 

Clearly all those others were just using me but with you somehow I feel a forever-

Nagisa stared at him seeing him smile while singing and for once in his 20 years of living he actually liked a song that had nothing to do with classic music...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I have to apologise for this late ass chapter but I still got it in evenifitisfourdayslaterip- But hey look Nagisa is slowly getting used to Karma! I think....

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story out of many karmagisa stories I write


End file.
